Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IV/Mistergalaxy/Part 1
Hello, Yellow, to the first part of my oh so exciting first part of my Dragon Quest IV walkthrough. I am excited and I know you will be. I am your tourguide through this end of the world catastrophe: Mr.G. A Brief introduction to our Hero After entering a name and choosing a gender, we start the story with the self-proclaimed Prologue and we get our first playable character. Who else but our Hero? You'll instantly find yourself in the ground so try to stand up and the soldier at the other side of the room will ask you if you've had enough. You can reply yes or no but it doesn't matter, he still say you need some rest so he leaves. Break all the things here to find a medicinal herb, 3 gold coins and a seed of strength which is VERY useful. Then leave the room using the same staircase the guy did. Outside, break the lower-right vase to find an antidotal herb. You'll then get PUNK'D by your friend who transforms into different shit trying to impress you. You be a pimp all right. Now, you can't leave town so go to the only house on the left: your house. Talk to your dad and activate a very boring cutscene in which your parents find your porn and...well it SHOULD go like that. Basically we get some expository banter to tell us that we're going to present you the other playable characters. BUT ENOUGH EXPOSITORY BANTER! NOW WE FIGHT LIKE MEN! AND WOMEN! AND WOMEN WHO DRESS LIKE MEN! (We actually do fight like all of those, go figure). The game then asks you to save so do so. We now go into Chapter 1... Ragnar McRyan and the Case of the Missing Gremlins We are now in Burland and we get introduced to Mr.McRyan... After the king (in his weird Canadian/Scottish accent) tells us to find some missing children over in Strathbaile, we are out! Go to the south east of the castle and open one of the drawers to find a medicinal herb. Now leave and go to the armour shop to buy a leather shield. Go breaking things around town and you'll find a medicinal herb. Before heading out, talk to a woman named Aigneas who is running around like crazy in front of a house. She will tell you her husband Angus is missing. SHIT! THAT MEANS THAT HIS HUSBAND GOT KIDNAPPED AND THUS HE WAS A CHILD! THE WOMAN WITH THE WEIRD NAME IS A PEDOPHILE! Naaaah. Go outside the village and journey northwest to find a cave. Enemies here are as easy as Yu Yevon in Final Fantasy X. Enter the cave and instantly go south east to find a chest holding more medicinal herbs. Then go to the north west corner and find a chest with 40 gold coins. Fights here are REALLY easy if you got that shield so if you find yourself losing...cut your own hand. Exit the cave through the northern staircase and head east to get to Strathbaile. You may have leveled a bit in all this travelling. In Strathbaile you'll find loads of medicinal herbs and some money down in the well. Go to the stairs in the middle of the grass in the north of town to find the prison with a guy named Angus in it who lost his memory. Angus? Aigneas? The Pedophile? Ok, this is her husband and now you must go back to Burland to tell Aigneas of her husband held in prison. So do so you lazy ass! Take Aigneas to Strathbaile and to her husband. He'll suddenly get his memory back and he says that the kids have shown him a strange playground southeast of town in the forest. You know what that means? We're going in there! By the way, you should buy the best equipment you can by now before heading in. AND WITH THAT WE END THIS PAGE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME KIDDIES! Category:Dragon Quest IV walkthroughs